


Red & White

by Casskins20



Series: Crowning Glory [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: FOR SWAN QUEEN/SWEN SHIPPERS ONLY NO CAPTAIN SWAN. Emma and Regina both have been experiencing sleepless nights which seem to be unrelated, that is until Emma returns home dropping a bombshell.
Relationships: Emma Swan & Neal Nolan, Emma Swan & Prince Charming, Emma Swan & Snow White, emma swan & regina mills
Series: Crowning Glory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723960
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Red & White

Taking in a sharp breath, Emma tried to calm her racing heart; she glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and internally groaned when she saw it read three am. Beside her, Killian still snoring softly, blissfully unaware of Emma’s own internal conflict. Four-hundred and fifty miles away in Storybrooke, Regina leant against the doorframe to Henry’s bedroom which remained empty since his departure to College. Taking a deep breath and a sip of coffee, Regina softly padded her way down to her office but on her way there she paused as she noticed that Henry had left a photo of herself, Henry and Emma, it was the last photo that they had taken together before Henry and Emma had left to their new lives. Emma knew there was no point in trying to get back to sleep so she slung on her jacket and grabbed her car keys then she proceeded to run down the stairs to the car, dove into the driver's seat and raced off to the one place she knew she’d get an honest answer. When Regina had freshened and smartened up, she decided to visit Granny’s for a late breakfast. “Everything okay, Madam Mayor?” Ruby questioned as she watched the woman cautiously, sensing that she hadn’t gotten much sleep again last night. “I was just busy catching up on things” Regina smiled politely in return as she proceeded to eat her breakfast. “Maybe you should go and talk to Archie about the ‘things’ that are keeping you up all night” Ruby suggested as she turned around to clean the other tables. Emma stopped the car just outside the town line, got out and took a deep breath. Looking down at her empty hands she knew that she could either give them a heads up by using her magic or she could just drive and hope for the best. She decided that the latter would be for the best. Getting back in the car, Emma drove to her parents house. “Emma!” Snow exclaimed as she opened her front door. “Hi Mom” Emma smiled sheepishly, maybe she should have just waited until she knew that her parents would have been awake and just called. “Come in! You must be starving” Snow smiled as she ushered her daughter into the kitchen. “Emma? Is everything okay? Where’s Hook?” David questioned as he scooped up a crawling Neal. “That’s actually why I’m here” Emma sighed as she sat down at the breakfast bar. “Is everything alright?” Snow questioned her brow furrowed in concern. “I think I’ve made a mistake in marrying Killian” Emma spoke as she fiddled with her necklace, not making eye contact with either of her parents. “What are you trying to tell us? Whatever it is we’ll support you” David encouraged as he strapped Neal into his high chair. “Mom, Dad, I think the reason I can’t continue to be married to Killian is because… well because I’m gay” Emma whispered, fearful of her parents reaction. “I told you” Now you owe me fifty bucks” Snow smirked triumphantly. “Wait, are you two betting on me?” Emma exclaimed in surprise and in a little bit of shock. “Hang on, Snow. It’s not over yet. Do you have anything else to say, Emma?” David questioned,  
That all knowing twinkle in his eyes. “And, I think I’m in love with Regina” Emma admitted as she blushed at her confession. “Told you, you owe me fifty bucks and we’re even” David chuckled as he watched Snow’s expression change. “I can’t believe you two bet on me” Emma grumbled as she took a bite of the breakfast. As Regina walked around the town, a cup of coffee in hand, she was about to take a sip as something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was the yellow Volkswagen Beetle that was once a monumental symbol in her life. “Emma?” Regina whispered to herself taken aback by the sight before her. For a moment Regina hesitated, she wasn’t sure if she should pay her a visit then she remembered that Captain Guyliner might be there so she decided against it and returned home to finish the paperwork. “Are you a hundred percent sure that you don’t want to rest before you go and see Regina?” Snow questioned as she put the dishes into the dishwasher.”If I do that, I think I’d lose the nerve to tell her how I truly feel.” Emma shrugged as she pulled on the shirt of Regina’s that Henry had stolen for her to borrow the first time Emma stepped in Storybrooke. “She has a point, Snow. She can rest when she gets back” David hummed as he changed Neal’s diaper. Regina had forgotten just how big and how lonely the Mayor's Mansion was without the sound of a child's laughter filling the air. It was times like these when she missed Henry, that's why she threw herself into her work so much because it gave her something to focus on. She was startled when she heard the doorbell ring, pausing what she was doing, Regina got up from behind her desk and proceeded with caution to answering the door. She was surprised to find Emma stood on her doorstep in the borrowed (and never returned) shirt. Regina was about to ask "To what do I owe this honor?" but Emma kissed her before she could get the words out. They both stayed like that for a moment before Regina pulled away. "Emma, what on earth do you think you're doing?!" She whisper shouted in shock. "Well, I had this whole speech about how much I love you and how I have loved you since I first arrived in Storybrooke to return Henry home but then I saw you for the first time in, well, what feels like forever and you just looked so damn good I just couldn't resist." Emma rambled barely giving Regina a chance to process it all. Without thinking, Regina instinctively kissed Emma again, this time making sure to pull her in and closing the front door. When the pair finally decided to break for breath they were both panting heavily. "Maybe you should have just gone with 'I think we need to talk'" Regina chuckled as she took in the situation. "And I think I should have told you a long time ago and I would have if I had known that kissing you would be so exhilarating" Emma laughed as she leant against one of the pillars by the front door for support. "What about you and Captain Guyliner? Aren't you two still married?" Regina asked as she too stepped away from Emma in order to breathe. "That's just a technicality. There are several reasons why I married him but the only reason that matters in this moment is because I thought that he would make me happy. In the time we have spent together in New York being married I haven't once felt happy not like I do when I'm with you. I also realised very quickly that he and I don't have the same level of trust as we do so when these little faults started circulating I started comparing you both and I noticed that the main person who was always there for me was you. Each time I saved your life, you saved mine in return. You entered the Underworld, lost your magic and sacrificed so much just because you thought it would make me happy. But I should have noticed this sooner and for that, hurting you the way I did by marrying Hook, I am so sorry." "You're here now and that's all that matters. We still have plenty of time just to be us. And I guess I should apologise too, I only pursued Robin because I thought I could hide my feelings for you to let you be happy with Hook" Regina confessed as she took Emma's hand in her own. "Look at us, we both tried hiding our feelings and look where it got us" Emma laughed as she pulled Regina close enough to hug her. "Do you want some Apple Cider?" Regina smiled as she leaned back so that she could see Emma better. "Got anything stronger?" Emma chuckled remembering the last time she had said those words. The pair then proceeded to Regina's office, both holding a glass of scotch. "How did the Charming brood take it when you told them?" Regina questioned as she settled into her chair. "Surprisingly well. Did you know they were betting on us? Also with the fact that Dad won." Emma answered as she settled into a chair opposite. "That sneaky-. Well I guess he feels pretty smug about it now" Regina grumbled as she crossed her arms. "It's not his fault! You're the one who told The Mad Hatter that you wanted to get me tasting your forbidden fruit so that's on you!" Emma laughed as she watched Regina's eyes widen at realisation of what Emma had just said. "I didn't tell anyone but Jefferson that! How the hell do you know?!" "I guess he told your mother" "That bitch." The pair carried on just chatting for a few more hours realising that they had both fallen in love with each other around the same time but were both too stubborn to admit it. “It’s getting late. I should probably head back to Mom and Dad’s for the night before I head back to get my stuff before seeing about moving back permanently home.” Emma yawned as she stood up ready to leave. “Why don’t you stay here tonight? I’m sure they’ve got enough on their hands with Neal and if you feel like it there’s plenty of empty bedroom’s here you could have” Regina suggested as she too stood up. “Regina, I don’t want to impose” Emma sighed exhaustion clearly taking its toll. “Don’t consider it imposing, Emma. Consider it a temporary base.” Regina bargained as she moved around the desk. “I guess one night won’t hurt” Emma smirked as she caught Regina’s eye, a spark shared between them.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Emma's latest announcement things are getting cosy at Mayor Manor.

The following morning, Regina was awake first and already dressing by the time Emma awoke. “Are you sure you can’t stay home today?” Emma questioned as she propped herself up on her elbows, watching as Regina zipped up her dress. “For starters, Miss Swan, you can stop undressing me with your eyes. Secondly, I still have to work. Just because I’m Mayor doesn’t mean all the paperwork magically disappears” Regina sighed as she threw a look over her shoulder. “At least come and enjoy breakfast with me, I’ll even cook” Emma smirked as she stretched her way out of bed. “One of these days, Miss Swan, you’ll be the death of me” Regina chuckled as she rolled her eyes at Emma’s antics but kissed her nonetheless before heading down to her office. Emma sighed as she pulled herself together, today she would be filing for divorce. Regina had said that Emma didn’t have to rush into divorcing the handless wonder since he was still four-hundred and fifty miles away in New York but Emma knew that if she didn’t do it today she may never do it. “Regina, I’m heading into town, did you want me to bring you back any lunch?” Emma huffed as she shrugged on her red leather jacket. “Bring me anything, I haven’t even thought about lunch yet” Regina hummed as she signed her hundredth document in the hour. “Alright, I shouldn’t be too long.” Emma grumbled as she leant over the desk and kissed Regina on the cheek. On her way to the Attorney’s office, Emma popped in to see her parents, it was to be a short visit, grab a shower and a clean change of clothes she hadn’t expected an interrogation. “I take it, it went well then” Snow chuckled as she caught Emma rummage through a suitcase that she kept for emergencies. “Jesus Mom! Did you have to sneak up on me like that?!” Emma squealed her hand immediately going to her chest. “It’s not our fault you decided to do the walk of shame just for a clean set of clothes” David pointed out as he handed Neal over to Snow. “I guess there’s no secrets in this family” Emma groaned as she sat on the floor by the suitcase. “Going by your flushed cheeks there’s no secrets between you and Regina anymore” Snow laughed as David helped Emma off of the floor and onto a chair. “I wanted to clean up before I headed to the Attorney’s office to send the divorce papers to Killian.” Emma sighed as she fiddled with the hem of the shirt she had picked out. “Are you having second thoughts about divorcing Hook?” David questioned as he crouched beside her, taking her hands in his. “No. I certainly think it’s for the best. It’s just, well, Regina has effectively asked me to move in with her so that you and Mom aren’t crowded with me being here.” Emma admitted as she put her head into her hands. “So soon? But you’ve only just admitted that you love each other!” Snow squeaked as she popped her head around the doorframe. “Jesus Mom! There’s more than one room in the house” Emma grumbled as she rubbed her temples. “I think what your mom’s trying to say is that you’re more than welcome to stay with us, we’re your parents.” David huffed as he shot a glare at his wife. “I agree with Regina though, Dad. You and Mom have enough on your hands with Neal. I know you didn’t get to raise me so that’s why I think you should spend every minute with him.” Emma smiled softly as she stood up, keeping hold of the shirt. “Emma-.” Snow tried as she watched her daughter’s movements. “Mom, I’m fine. I’ll get Killian to box up my stuff and send it here. I love Regina, I feel happier with Regina and I feel safer with Regina” Emma laughed as she walked into the bathroom to change. Shrugging on Regina’s shirt that she never returned followed by her red leather jacket and headed down to the Attorney’s office. Regina stared at the paperwork before her and groaned it was going to take her all week at this rate. She was about to get back to work when Emma walked in carrying a Kale salad from Granny’s and two root beers. “Are you alright?” Regina questioned as she took one of the root beers from Emma. “Fine.” Emma huffed as her back hit one of the chairs. “It doesn’t seem fine, Emma. Before you start I’m only asking because I care” Regina hummed as she cracked open the root beer. “I got ambushed with an interrogation at Mom and Dad’s” Emma shrugged as she popped a slice of cucumber in her mouth. “The Charming’s are doing interrogations now?” Regina asked her curiosity now evident. “Please don’t Regina. I just want to have a nice peaceful evening with you and a couple bottles of proper beer” Emma groaned as she leaned back in the chair. “That’s my girl” Regina chuckled as she sipped on her root beer a twinkle in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> 1,643 words 8,879 characters.
> 
> For more information about my writing, check out my blog [www.tumblr.com/multi-fandom-shipper-20}!  
> You can find me on instagram here [www.instagram.com/multi-fandom-shipper-20]!  
> Follow me on twitter [www.twitter.com/whovian51]!  
> This fic was written in support of this charity [www.bhf.org.uk]


End file.
